Papa's Hot Doggeria Deluxe Edition!
Papa's Hot Doggeria Deluxe Edition! is a gameria that has been released in April 18th, 2017. * 4/5/2017: New Tournament: Dudley Puppy and Kitty Kastwell VS Carlo and Merryweather * 4/6/2017: Only ONE Match! * 4/16/2017: Papa's Hot Doggeria will be released on April 18, 2017. * 4/17/2017: Papa's Hot Doggeria Deluxe Edition! is released! Intro Taylor/Peggy/Dudley/Kitty/Custom Worker is excited for the opening day of baseball season at Griller Stadium. He/She waits in line for season tickets. However, when he/she finally gets to the ticket window, the ticket seller brings out the "Sold Out" sign, meaning that Taylor/Peggy/custom worker is now out of luck. He/She sadly walks away, but then sees an ad for Papa's Hot Doggeria, saying that they need a worker and it has the best seats in the game. He/She gets excited, and thinks that would be the best way to see the games. The next day, he/she comes to the stadium and Papa Louie meets him/her and gives him/her the keys to the Hot Doggeria. Then he leaves to go watch the game. When the game starts, Taylor/Peggy/Custom Worker excitedly watches the game through binoculars, eating popcorn, seeing Pinch Hitwell at bat. Suddenly, Cletus' face comes into focus, blocking his/her view. He/She is then startled when they see Sue, Lisa, Cletus and Kingsley in line for food. Taylor/Peggy/Dudley/Kitty/Custom Worker spills his/her popcorn, and realizes that the job may not be as easy as he/she had hoped. Chefs * Peggy * Taylor * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Custom Worker Ingredients Sausages * Hot Dog (Start) (Hot Diggity) * Italian Sausage (Unlocked with Gino Romano on Rank 9) (Spicy Sausage) * Kielbasa (Unlocked with Nick on Rank 23) (Meat Eater) * Veggie Dog (Unlocked with Fauna on Rank 41) (Eating Your Veggies) * Cheddarwurst (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 54) (Cheesy Dog) * Chicago Dog (Unlocked with Martin on Rank 61) (City Life) * Detroit Coney (Unlocked with Vintella on Rank 70) (Coney Expert) * Seattle Style Dog (Unlocked with Ripley on Rank 89) (Summer Styled Dog) * Bratwurst (Unlocked with Fire Duck on Rank 92) (Bavarian Hot Dogs) * Spicy Sausage (Unlocked with Candelavra on Rank 100) (Spicy Dogs) Buns * Regular (Start) * Chicago Bun (Day 2, with Tohru) (Chicago Style) * Hoagie Bun (Rank 8, with Penny) (Hoagie Hero) * Pretzel Bun (Rank 17, with Elle) (Twisted) * Pumpernickel Bun (Rank 25, with Flora) (Hearth Baked) * New England Roll (Rank 32, with Underdog) * Three Cheese Bun (Rank 38, with Judy Hopps) (Cheesy Bun) * Bamboo Charcoal Bun (Rank 46, with Xavier) Sauces * Ketchup (Start) * Mustard (Start) * Mayo (Unlocked with Wally, Rank 3) * Buffalo (Unlocked with Chuck on Rank 16) * BBQ (Unlocked with Yui on Rank 21) * Ponzu (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 26) * Blazeberry Sauce (Unlocked with Gelatin on Rank 30) * Wild Onion Sauce (Unlocked with Sarge Fan! on Rank 44) * Hot Sauce (Unlocked with Maggie, Rank 51) * Awesome Sauce (Unlocked with Austin, Rank 54) * Wasabi Sauce (Unlocked with Fauna, Rank 58) * Parmesan Sauce (Unlocked with Pocohantas on Rank 87) * Sweet Pepper Sauce (Unlocked with Pompom on Rank 106) Toppings *Cheese Curds (Start) *Rico's Chili (Start) *Relish (Start) *Cheddar Cheese (Start) *Lettuce (Start) *Tomato Wedges (Start) *Sport Peppers (Start) *Grated Cheddar (Unlocked with Gino Romano on Rank 2) *Pineapple Relish (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 17) *Salsa (Unlocked with Mitch on Rank 24) *Mushrooms (Unlocked with Elle, Rank 29) *Bacon (Rank 42) *Pickles (Unlocked with Prudence, Rank 47) *Fajita Veggies (Unlocked with Sharona, Rank 51) *Black Olives (Unlocked with Cinderella, Rank 84) Sodas * Fizzo (Start) * Diet Fizzo (Start) * Hyper Green (Start) * Dr. Cherry (Unlocked on Rank 18 with Bill Cipher) * Purple Burple Soda (Unlocked with Foodini, Rank 23) * Root Beer (Unlocked with Edward, Rank 26) * Jumbo Pop Juice (Unlocked with Lance, Rank 31) * Tangerine Pop (Unlocked with Spongebob, Rank 86) * Lemon Mist (Unlocked with Cecillia, Rank 91) * Lychee Drink (Unlocked with Koilee, Rank 102) * Sour Fizzo (Unlocked with, Rank 107) Popcorn * Buttered Popcorn (Start) * Candy Jack (Start) * Kettle Corn (Start) * Chocolate Popcorn (Unlocked on Rank 19 with Holly Hobbie) * Red Hot Popcorn (Unlocked with Zack, Rank 31) * Cheddar Corn (Unlocked with Elena, Rank 56) * Cinnamon Swirl (Unlocked with Sienna, Rank 78) Customers * Big Pauly (Tutorial) * Denver (After Tutorial) * Emelette (After Tutorial) * Scooter (After Tutorial) * Carlo Romano (Time) * Bertha (Time) * Lance (NEW) (Time) * Kelly (NEW) (Time) * Fire Duck (NEW) (Time) * Judy Hopps (NEW) (Time) * Gino Romano (Rank 2) * Wally (Rank 3) * Greg (Rank 4) * Elle (Rank 5) * Hegan (Rank 6) * Janana (Rank 7) * Carson (Rank 8) * Atomic Betty (Rank 9) * Mulan (Rank 10) * Ripley (Rank 11) * Mappy (Rank 12) * Marty (Rank 13) * Underdog (Rank 14) * Rita (Rank 15) * Mulan (Rank 16) * Flora (Rank 17) * Lola Bunny (Rank 18) * Holly Hobbie (Rank 19) * Wendy (Rank 20) * Ariel (Rank 21) * Snow White (Rank 22) * Cherry Jam (Rank 23) * Barbie (Rank 24) * Ken (Rank 25) * Edward (Rank 26) * Rapunzel (Rank 27) * Moana (Rank 28) * Rita (Rank 29) * Zoe (Rank 30) * Zack (Rank 31) * Eddy (Rank 32) * Connor (Rank 33) * Duke Gotcha (Rank 34) * Janana (Rank 35) * Clover (Rank 36) * Cherissa (Rank 37) * Crystal (Rank 38) * Rudy (Rank 39) * Iggy (Rank 40) * Greg (Rank 41) * Sarge Fan! (Rank 42) * Johnny (Rank 43) * Cooper (Rank 44) * Sonata (Rank 45) * Xavier (Rank 46) * Stacey (Rank 47) * Clair (Rank 48) * Bruna Romano (Rank 49) * Hank (Rank 50) * Pinch Hitwell (Rank 51) * Sally Brown (Rank 52) * Linus (Rank 53) * Charlie Brown (Rank 54) * Snoopy (Rank 55) * Elena (Rank 56) * Tina Russo (Rank 57) * Fauna (Rank 58) * Willow (Rank 59) * Whiff (Rank 60) * Scooby Doo (Rank 61) * Shaggy (Rank 62) * Daphne (Rank 63) * Fred (Rank 64) * Velma Dinkley (Rank 65) * Carol Bradford (Rank 66) * Ice Cube (Rank 67) * Runner (Rank 68) * Skater (Rank 69) * Davis (Rank 70) * Moriah (Rank 71) * Tucson (Rank 72) * Albert (Rank 73) * Denver (Rank 74) * Sylvester (Rank 75) * Sofia (NEW) (Rank 76) * Daffy Duck (Rank 77) * Sienna (Rank 78) * Bertha (Rank 79) * Elastigirl (Rank 80) * Dash Parr (Rank 81) * Mr. Incredible (Rank 82) * Violet Parr (Rank 83) * Cinderella (Rank 84) * Peppermint Patty (Rank 85) * Spongebob (Rank 86) * Pocohantas (NEW) (Rank 87) * John Smith (NEW) (Rank 88) * Carl Johnson (Rank 89) * Gabriella Skory (Rank 90) * Santa (Rank 91) * Mr. Bret (Rank 92) * Mathinas (Rank 93) * Allan (Rank 94) * Accent (Rank 95) * Elantra (Rank 96) * Chester (Rank 97) * Duke Gotcha (Rank 98) * Belle (Rank 99) * Beast (Rank 100) * Cogsworth (Rank 101) * Mrs. Potts (Rank 102) * Chip (Rank 103) * Lumière (Rank 104) * Sonata (Rank 105) * Pompom (NEW) (Rank 106) * Xandra (Rank 107) * Mariah (Rank 108) Holidays Starlight BBQ (Favored by: Hegan, Boomer, Carson, Atomic Betty, Mulan, Flora, Merryweather, Lola Bunny, Holly Hobbie, Marty, Rita, Judy Hops, Elle, Ripley, Underdog, Mappy, Fire Duck, Wendy, Ariel and Snow White.) Sugarplex Film Fest (Favored by: Cherry Jam, Barbie, Ken, Edward, Rapunzel, Moana, Rita, Zoe, Zack, Eddy, Connor, Wylan B, Duke Gotcha, Janana, Clover, Cherissa, Crystal, Rudy, Iggy, Greg, Sarge Fan!) Maple Mornings (Favored by: Johnny, Cooper, Sonata, Xavier, Stacey, Clair, Bruna Romano, Hank, Pinch Hitwell, Sally Brown, Linus, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Elena, Tina Russo and Fauna) Halloween (Favored by: Willow, Whiff, Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, Velma Dinkley, Carol Bradford, Ice Cube, Runner, Skater, Davis, Moriah, Tucson, Albert, Denver, Sylvester, Sofia and Daffy Duck) Thanksgiving (Favored by: Sienna, Bertha, Elastigirl, Dash Parr, Mr. Incredible, Violet Parr, Cinderella, Peppermint Patty, Spongebob, Pocohantas, John Smith, Carl Johnson, and Gabriella Skory) Christmas (Favored by: Santa, Mr. Bret, Mathinas, Allan, Accent, Elantra, Chester, Duke Gotcha, Olga, Belle, Beast, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Lumière, and Sonata) New Year (Favored by, Xandra, Moriah, Ivy, Dylan, Wylan B.) Stickers Trivia Gallery Mindyfail.png Mindyfailbefore.png Merida Upset.png Papalouieismadbakeria3.PNG Papalouieismad.png QuinnPleased.png|Quinn approves her order. AngryMoana.png|Moana is very furious with her order. Category:Gameria Category:Fan games Category:Templates Category:2017 Games Category:Papa Louie Fanon Wiki Games Category:Games